Wenn sie wüsste
by Unisay
Summary: ONE SHOT Sirius Black und seine Cousine finden nachts keinen Schlaf und lassen ihre Gedanken kreisen.


**Wenn sie wüsste**

„Wenn sie wüsste, dass du sie liebst, wärst du ein toter Mann…" Dieser Satz schoss Sirius in dieser Nacht wohl tausendmal und noch öfter durch den Kopf. James war nicht immer tröstend, doch meistens im Recht. Schließlich war es wahr: Wenn sie erfahren würde, dass er sie mehr als alles andere begehrte, hätte er nicht mehr viel Zeit auf Erden zu verbringen.

Der siebzehnjährige Sirius Black lag wach in seinem Bett in Hogwarts und nahm nur die Schnarchgeräusche von James wahr, der im Bett neben ihm schlummerte und wahrscheinlich von Lily träumte. Ja, Lily und er waren das Paar schlechthin. Warum konnten er und sie nicht so ein Paar sein? Warum war es ihm verwehrt, dieses Mädchen zu lieben. Voller Wut im Bauch richtete er sich auf und schlug mit all seinen Kräften auf sein Kopfkissen ein. Er verfluchte Rudolphus Lestrange. Er verfluchte ihn so sehr, dass er ihn töten würde, wenn er könnte. Was fand seine Cousine an diesem unmenschlichen Wesen? Warum fand sie nichts an ihm? Sirius sah schließlich um Welten besser aus, als dieser Todesser und außerdem hatte er nicht die Absicht, unschuldige Menschen zu töten. Lestrange jedoch war schuldig. Er durfte Bellatrix lieben. Er durfte das tun, was Sirius nicht erlaubt war.

Bellatrix Black wandte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her. Sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Andauernd sah sie ihn vor sich. Ihn, mit den pechschwarzen Haaren, so schwarz wie sein Name. Mit den Augen, die leicht an schwarz grenzten und der unglaublichen Tiefe und der unbegründeten Wärme. Dann sah sie ihn wieder Lachen. Sein verstohlenes Lächeln und seine verwegene Art brachten viele Herzen zum Schmelzen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte er keins von ihnen. Vielleicht war er ja in jemanden verliebt, den er nicht bekommen konnte. Das machte Bellatrix traurig. Sie war immer traurig, wenn er traurig war. Doch gleichzeitig war sie eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf das Mädchen, dessen Herz seinen Namen trug. Vielleicht war es ja…nein, daran durfte sie nicht denken. In sie würde er sich nie verlieben. Erstens war sie seine Cousine und zweitens war es verboten. Sie war mit Rudolphus zusammen – und doch liebte sie Sirius. Sie wälzte sich noch einmal herum, ohne zu wissen, dass Sirius' Herz tatsächlich ihren Namen trug.

Der nächste Tag brach heran und ging, so wie die anderen end- und namenlosen Tage zuvor. Wieder lagen die beiden Black – Erben wach und starrten an den Himmel ihrer Betten. Wieder dachten sie aneinander und wieder malten sie sich aus, wie es sein würde, wenn sie zusammen wären, nur eine Nacht, nur einen Moment. Wie wäre es wohl, einmal ihre Lippen zu fühlen? Wie wäre es wohl, einmal das Herz von dem zu erobern, der schon so viele andere erobert hatte?

In dieser Nacht blieb Sirius nicht alleine in seinem Schlafsaal. Jenny, eines der Mädchen aus dem Schlafsaal neben an hatte sich hinein geschlichen und saß nun auf seiner Bettkante. „Weißt du was?", fragte sie leicht grinsend. Der zutiefst deprimierte Sirius schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. Er mochte Jenny und war froh, über ihre Anwesenheit. „Geh zu ihr", sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Was?" Sirius richtete sich auf und sah seiner guten Freundin direkt in die Augen. Im Mondlicht funkelten sie, was ihm zuvor noch nie aufgefallen war. „Geh zu Bellatrix", meinte Jenny und stand auf. Woher in Himmels Namen wusste sie davon? Wenn James etwas davon erzählt hätte, könnte er sich bereit machen, zu sterben. „Was sollte ich denn bei ihr?", fragte Sirius gespielt überrascht. „Das weißt du wohl besser, als ich", meinte Jenny genervt und stand auf. „Sie ist jetzt im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Schniefelus hat ihr das Passwort gegeben", fügte sie hinzu. „Woher willst du das wissen?", hakte Sirius nun interessiert nach. „Ich habe sie eben gesehen. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht." Jenny verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungs und ließ Sirius verdattert zurück. Ja, er konnte zu Bellatrix gehen, aber ja, er konnte auch einfach hier bleiben und nichts riskieren. In jener Nacht entschied er sich dafür, nichts zu riskieren und einfach dort zu bleiben, wo er war. In dieser Nacht begriff er, dass es unsinnig war, seine Cousine zu lieben. In dieser Nacht war das Thema Bellatrix Black für Sirius abgehakt.


End file.
